Immortelle
by Senara38
Summary: Senara Zibelstein n'avait rien d'extraordinaire à première vue. Sauf le katana qui ne quitte jamais sa veste, la cicatrice de son cou et sa tendance à attirer les ennuis depuis trois millénaires. On est pas immortel sans risques... Methos perso secondaire
1. Chapter 1

_Voici le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction évoluant dans l'univers de Highlander. Je me suis largement inspirée de la série TV, mais ne reprend qu'un seul de ses personnages, Methos (le Doyen des Immortels) dans cette histoire._

_Celle-ci est essentiellement axée sur mon personnage principal, Senara Zibelstein, immortelle, et de son meilleur ami mortel, Andrew Wells._

_Il s'agit d'une histoire que j'ai commencé à écrire en 2004 pour l'abandonner en 2007, sans avoir réellement rajouté grand-chose depuis, hormis quelques modifications de tournures de phrases, corrections de fautes, etc… Je n'ai pas de bêta et malgré le soin attentif que je porte à une orthographe convenable, je ne doute pas que des coquilles m'aient échappées. Soyons donc indulgents ^^_

_._

_**Disclaimer : l'univers de Highlander appartient à Panzer & Davis. Je ne fait que reprendre cet univers pour les besoins de mon histoire, sans but lucratif.**_

_**Les personnages de Senara Zibelstein et de Andrew « Andy » Wells sont ma création et ma propriété exclusive.**_

_**Le personnage de MEthos/Adam Pierson est celle de Panzer & Davis.**_

_**.**_

_Mon histoire se déroule à l'époque contemporaine._

_Afin de vous faire une idée de ce qui se passe dans ma tête, j'ai donné à Senara les traits de l'actrice Kate Beckinsale (Van Helsing, Underworld…en + rousse et avec les yeux verts), et à Andrew ceux de l'acteur David Anders (le vil Mr Sark de Alias 3 )_

_._

_Enjoy…_

_._

oOoOoOo

* * *

.

**Chapitre 1****er**** : Immortelle**

.**  
**

_**1100 avant J.C, quelque part aux environs de l'actuelle Cardiff, Pays de Galles, Grande Bretagne**_

.

_Extrait du journal d'Andrew Wells, sur la base du récit de Senara Zibelstein_

.

Elle était terriblement sombre. La nuit. Pas un rayon de lune, pas une étoile. Rien ne filtrait l'épaisse couche de nuages.

Tout aurait du être noir, à l'image du ciel.

Mais il y avait les torches. Des dizaines de torches. Elles éclairaient les décombres, et plus loin, mon village, aux huttes en flammes. À proximité, le campement de nos agresseurs, fait de cinq ou six tentes de peau où s'entassaient pour une courte nuit une cinquantaine de guerriers d'une tribu du Nord.

Le village avait cédé à leurs assauts violents, et surtout au feu. Il leur avait été facile d'écraser des hommes qui fuient, plus simples paysans que farouches soldats. Ecraser des enfants effrayés, violer leurs mères terrifiées qui avaient vainement tenté de se défendre à coup d'ongles, de dents, et parfois d'épée prise sur un cadavre. Résistance ultime et désespérée, sans succès.

Aucun de nos assaillants ne m'avait touchée. Je portais autour de mon cou le torque d'or entrelacé d'ambre, symbole de ma double appartenance noble et sacrée de fille de Roi et de Prêtresse des Dieux, et tous m'avaient évité. Pourtant j'en avais tué au moins deux, maniant avec rage et colère une fine dague à la lame allongée, cadeau de mon père pour mes treize ans lors de ma consécration au Temple. Mais aucun n'avait riposté. Tout au plus, l'un d'entre eux du me frapper par derrière, car lorsque j'avais rouvert les yeux, j'étais allongée, attachée sur l'autel de pierre, une douleur lancinante me taraudait la nuque.

L'autel... Je me souviens bien de ce à quoi il ressemblait. Grosse masse de granit taillée et polie par les ans, elle reposait sur quatre pierres plus petites, et nous venions souvent y déposer d'humbles offrandes de fleurs et de fruits.

Au final, je ne me souviens plus si je m'y suis réveillée ou bien si l'on m'y a traînée avant de me ligoter. Je n'ai souvenir que de m'y être retrouvée attachée, et de cette douleur dans le cou.

Nos agresseurs étaient tous rassemblés autour de l'autel, un sourire avide sur les lèvres, certains maltraitant de façon obscène les quelques captives terrorisées qu'ils s'amusaient à se faire passer. Captives que je connaissais depuis ma naissance. Tantes, cousines, nièces, amies. Ma famille. Ma vie. Et ces monstres…

A mes yeux, ils étaient tous semblables : très grands, larges comme des menhirs, puants la sueur, le sang, les tripes, la boue. Sales à faire vomir. Leur chef, que j'avais reconnu parce qu'il était installé sur le siège ouvragé de mon père et parce qu'il portait un énorme torque d'or, fit taire leurs ricanements bruyants d'un ordre bref et cinglant.

Mon avenir était très incertain. Sous le choc de l'attaque, je m'étonnais ne de pas avoir subi le sort de mes compagnes, et d'être ainsi attachée telle une prise de guerre. J'avais envie que ma mère soit près de moi. Mais elle était morte depuis plusieurs automnes, en mettant au monde mon plus jeune frère. J'aurais aimé être sous la poigne ferme et réconfortante de mon père. Mais je l'avais vu tomber vaillamment sous les coups de ces sauvages, l'épée à la main, protégeant mes trois plus jeunes soeurs.

Je fermais les yeux, pour ne pas être tentée de les reconnaître parmi les captives hurlantes que ces porcs salissaient de leurs pattes puantes et vicieuses.

Pourtant, mue par un besoin irrépressible, j'ouvris les yeux, et c'est là que je le vis. Mon cœur s'arrêta durant l'espace d'une seconde, et j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir sur le champ, et je l'aurais préféré. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Le druide.

D'allure ascétique, il ressemblait à ceux que j'avais déjà vu auparavant. Contrairement à ses compagnons, sa tunique de laine était d'un blanc à la propreté immaculée. Ses longs cheveux grisonnants étaient tressés, et sa longue barbe neigeuse lui donnait l'aspect d'un vieillard. Mais je savais que de lui viendrait mon trépas, et mon estomac se retourna.

J'avais enfin compris quel serait mon sort, dès l'instant où ce prêtre était apparu. Le sacrifice. Ils allaient m'égorger comme un porc pour m'offrir à leurs dieux en remerciement de leur victoire.

Je connaissais les rites de sacrifices. J'y avais moi même participé à plusieurs reprises avec des prêtresses plus âgées. Mais il s'agissait seulement de poules, de chèvres, ou de cochons. Je savais également que lors de certaines occasions devenues rarissimes avec le temps, il arrivait encore que l'on sacrifie un homme. Je savais enfin que certaines tribus du Nord pratiquaient ces sacrifices humains avec beaucoup moins de parcimonie que les tribus de ma région natale.

Dans un ultime instinct de survie, en proie à une panique pure, je tentais de me libérer mais mes liens ne faisaient que se resserrer à chaque tentative de mouvement.

Je me savais perdue. La peur irradiait douloureusement dans ma tête.

Alors je laissais éclater ma détresse, et à moitié étouffée par mes sanglots, je me mis à les arroser copieusement d'insultes. Ils ne m'avaient pas bâillonnée et je leur débitais un chapelet d'injures si nombreuses que je me surpris à en connaître autant. Nos langues étaient semblables, et à la tête de certains, je vis qu'ils les comprenaient.

Une monumentale paire de gifles administrée par le druide me réduisit au silence, On ne s'imagine pas la force que peut avoir un homme de cet âge là. Ma tête heurta sans délicatesse le granit, et je me retrouvais à demi assommée, la douleur pulsant derrière mes yeux résolument clos.

Il invoqua les divinités protectrices de son peuple. Parmi les formules cérémonielles, je reconnus quelques noms divins qui m'étaient familiers. Nous leur sacrifions du bétail. Eux, ils préféraient sacrifier la fille du chef vaincu, prêtresse de surcroît.

Ma mort honorait leur victoire et remerciait la clémence divine.

D'un geste précis et rapide, le Druide plongea son couteau de silex dans mon cou. Je n'eus pas le loisir d'hurler ma souffrance, car il entailla profondément les chairs, tranchant les artères et mes cordes vocales, tandis que je suffoquais, étouffée par mon propre sang qui jaillissait en cascade de ma blessure.

.

Tout ne fut plus que souffrance, détresse, colère aussi, puis finalement, désespoir. Et les ténèbres m'enveloppèrent.

.

**oOoOoOo**

.

Soudain, je sentais la brûlure intense de mes poumons, et je m'étranglais en toussant, happant un peu plus d'air à chaque inspiration.

Stupéfaite, j'ouvrais les yeux, et portais d'instinct mes mains déliées de leurs liens à mon cou.

Du sang, mon sang, me collait à la peau, à la tunique de lin que je portais, tiède, poisseux et répugnant.

Je tournais la tête. J'étais allongée à même le sol, à l'arrière d'une hutte qui n'était plus que gravas, au milieu d'autres cadavres. Mon peuple, les habitants de mon village. Il faisait toujours nuit, et j'entendais les barbares qui ripaillaient, des grands éclats de voix, des rires, et les cris des femmes avec lesquelles ils jouaient.

Je n'avais pas lâché mon cou, et je serrais les doigts convulsivement sur ma blessure mortelle. Le sang avait commencé à y sécher.

Mais je n'avais aucune blessure. Sous la croûte saignante, il n'y avait rien.

Rien sauf une nouvelle cicatrice, dont je devinais la boursouflure.

Tremblante, je continuais l'inspection de ma plaie, faisant courir mon index de gauche à droite, suivant cette balafre que m'avait infligée le Druide, et qui n'aurait du être qu'un gouffre béant sur mon cou.

Une cicatrice, c'était tout ce qui en restait. Son aspect était celle d'une vieille blessure depuis longtemps guérie.

Pourtant je n'avais pas rêvé. Tout ce sang en était la preuve. Les corps sans vie, les restes d'un incendie, les décombres, tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Je m'assis, pris une grande inspiration, puis je me levais.

Je n'avais plus rien. Ni les plaies créées par les cordes sur mes poignées et mes chevilles, pas le moindre bleu.

J'avisais une tunique à peu près dépourvue de sang entre les décombres de la hutte sur le seuil duquel je me trouvais et je me dépouillais de mes habits souillés. Tremblante, sans me faire voir, je me rampais jusqu'à la hutte réservée aux jeunes prêtresses novices, où je résidais.

Son état n'était pas meilleur que les autres masures du village : pillée et ravagée, tout avait été éparpillé sur le sol, le moindre objet de valeur dérobé.

Il me restait néanmoins quelques vêtements et babioles que les pillards n'avaient pas jugé digne de leur intérêt, quelques provisions aussi.

Je fourrais le tout dans un balluchon en peau de chèvre, après m'être débarrassé au mieux de tout le sang qui me recouvrait et m'être couverte d'une fourrure poussiéreuse, refreinant de mon mieux une hystérie naissante. Par miracle, une longue dague cérémonielle en bronze avait survécu au pillage ; je l'avais trouvé sous une banquette, et je jugeais prudent de l'emmener.

Je refis le chemin inverse, rampant d'un buisson à une ruine, m'arrêtant de longues minutes, angoissée et révulsée par la vue des femmes de mon villages soumises au viol de ces monstres, essuyant une larme lorsque je reconnaissais un visage familier sur les traits mutilés des cadavres qui m'entouraient.

Je fuyais mon village natal, sans me retourner, sans être vue des pillards, et je couru vers le sud jusqu'à me fondre dans la nuit, étouffée par mes sanglots et ma détresse.

Ma course dura des heures qui me parurent une éternité. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, et je lançais de multiples malédictions sur ces hommes qui avaient détruit tant de vies ce soir, anéantissant ma propre existence plus sûrement que s'ils m'avaient moi aussi assassinée. En proie à la plus totale incompréhension quant à mon sort. Les Dieux n'avaient-ils pas voulu de moi ? Qu'avais-je fait de mal pour survivre à une telle épreuve ?

Je courais, sans ressentir la fatigue, seulement le froid, la haine, puis le chagrin et la morsure des ronces sur mes mollets.

Au petit matin, j'avais atteint la côte.

Mon village était bâti au sommet d'une colline et se trouvait à quelques heures du rivage, et j'avais souvent vu les hommes partir pêcher pendant plusieurs jours.

Nous nous étions installés ici à l'époque de mon grand père, chef avant mon père, lorsque mon peuple pressé par les envahisseurs venus du Nord fuyait la menace. Mais ils avançaient toujours, irrémédiablement.

C'est en arrivant sur la plage que je cessais ma course, pour m'écrouler de fatigue et pour m'endormir aussitôt.

Quand je m'éveillais, le jour se levait. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de griffures des ronces sur mes jambes, à mon grand étonnement.

Je crû un instant que tout ce que j'avais vécu n'était qu'un cauchemar. Instinctivement, je portais la main à mon cou ; la balafre était toujours là, à la fois récente et ancienne. Tout n'avait été qu'un cauchemar éveillé, tout s'était réellement produit.

Mon estomac se rappela à moi dans un bruyant gargouillement. Je me levais et je fouillais les buissons environnant pour ramasser des baies sauvages, et je les mangeais avidement tout en m'interrogeant sur mon avenir.

Je ne pouvais plus rester ici. Tout ce que j'avais toujours connu avait été anéanti, réduit en fumée dans la violence et le sang. Tôt ou tard, mes agresseurs viendraient ici, sur cette même plage, à laquelle menaient de nombreux sentiers partant du village.

A l'idée de me retrouver entre leurs mains, je me mis à frissonner, et je retournais précipitamment au bord de l'eau.

Fuir. Je n'avais que cette solution.

J'avisais sur le sable une des barques de pêche de mon village. Au prix d'une heure d'efforts, je réussis à l'amener du sable jusqu'à l'eau, et m'accordant quelques instants de repos, je m'éloignais du rivage en ramant le plus vite que mes forces me le permettaient.

Lorsque j'eu estimé la distance entre moi et la côte suffisante, je reposais les rames à l'intérieur du bateau et me laissais porter par le courant, épuisée.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire, et encore moins où aller ; savoir quoi penser de ce qui m'était arrivé et de ce que j'allais devenir m'était tout simplement inconcevable.

Ma condition de prêtresse et de fille de roi m'avait permise d'avoir une éducation rudimentaire, qui comptait quelques notions de géographie. Je savais que si je permettais au courant de me faire dériver, là où je me situais, il me mènerait, sauf si une tempête éclatait, sur les côtes du pays d'Eté, là où vivaient des tribus cousines dont mon père m'avait vanté le pacifisme, et surtout où, en tant que prêtresse en fuite je trouverais asile.

Je ne tournais mon regard vers le rivage que je quittais, car je savais que j'y verrais sûrement la fumée noire des flammes qui dévoraient ce qui restait de mon village.

Il m'a été impossible, au fil des années puis des siècles, de me résigner à remettre le pied sur ma terre natale et à retrouver des indices de la présence du village qui m'avait vu naître.

De l'ancien temps, son nom ne subsiste que dans ma mémoire. Aujourd'hui, on l'appelle Pays de Galles. »

.

**oOoOoOo**

_**.**_

_**De nos jours, Seattle, Etats Unis**_

.

Le soleil filtrait aux travers des persiennes qui avaient été rabattues sur les fenêtres, tenant de maintenir une température convenable dans la pièce en cet été suffoquant.

Le jeune homme qui se tenait nerveusement dans un des fauteuils de velours beige se leva, puis s'étira longuement.

Il était grand, d'allure sportive, les cheveux blonds cendrés, les yeux d'un bleu d'azur. Il lissa négligemment les plis de son pantacourt de toile grise, et se plaça devant le ventilateur qui soufflait paresseusement dans un angle, faisant voleter le tissu de sa chemise blanche aux manches relevées.

Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui lui tenait compagnie dans le salon à l'ambiance tamisée. Avisant la bouteille de jus d'orange qui reposait dans un seau à champagne rempli de glaçons, il esquissa un sourire amusé, et se servit un verre.

Il en prépara un second, qu'il tendit à la femme qui lui faisait face, toujours confortablement installée dans un autre fauteuil. Elle l'accepta d'un signe de tête, et le sirota rêveusement, tandis que son compagnon le vidait d'un trait, l'air soulagé.

Face à la mine impassible qu'elle affichait, il soupira une nouvelle fois et baissa les yeux, se plongent dans la contemplation minutieuse des sandales qu'il portait aux pieds – il faudrait en racheter une paire d'ailleurs, songea-t-il - puis se résigna à se rasseoir, en attendant que la jeune femme qui lui faisait face se décide à poursuivre.

Son attention se reporta sur elle et il l'observa avec plus d'attention.

Elle ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre soixante – soixante deux exactement. Assez longiligne et mince, elle était mate de peau, aux yeux vert sombre, de part et d'autre d'un nez fin et parfaitement droit. Ses longs cheveux d'un bel auburn foncé ondulaient et tombaient en de multiples tresses jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle avait sans cesse un air songeur sur le visage, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une impression car son esprit était d'une vivacité étonnante.

Malgré une étude attentive, il restait relativement difficile de lui donner un âge précis : elle était jeune, mais n'affichait aucune marque du temps, pas une ride, pas une cicatrice, hormis cette balafre plus sombre sur son cou, à demi dissimulée par un collier ras le cou. Néanmoins, il émanait de sa personne, de son visage, de l'expression de ses yeux, quelque chose d'infiniment âgé. Par défaut, on lui prêtait une vingtaine d'années.

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa, hésita, et finalement se lança.

« C'était quand ? Je veux dire, à partir d'aujourd'hui ? Il y a combien d'années ? J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire… »

La jeune femme leva ses grands yeux verts sur lui, et lui adressa un sourire amer. Sa voix était claire, légèrement éraillée.

« Combien d'années ? Tu veux dire combien de siècles ! » Elle inclina la tête, et paru se concentrer un instant.

Elle ébaucha un nouveau sourire plus aimable cette fois-ci, puis lui répondit enfin.

« Je ne sais pas. Je… je ne sais plus, J'ai perdu le compte des années. Mais je pense… enfin j'estime, que le temps qui s'est passé depuis ma _mort_ » - elle appuya ce mot d'un hochement de tête – « jusqu'à aujourd'hui doit avoisiner les… voyons… une trentaine de siècles. Oui, à peu près…C'est ça. Trois mille ans. »

Elle affichait un air songeur, tandis que son interlocuteur notait ses dernières paroles sur son calepin, dont de nombreuses pages étaient déjà noircies d'autres anecdotes.

Elle poursuivit.

« Je suis une Silure, ce peuple Celte qui vivait dans le Sud de l'actuel Pays de Galles. Quand j'étais enfant, on nous racontait comment notre peuple avait traversé les montagnes et les plaines pour s'installer dans ces terres vertes et vallonnées. »

Elle fit une pause, et se recala dans son fauteuil. Le menton appuyé sur la paume de sa main, elle prit finalement le verre de jus d'orange que son ami avait rempli à son attention.

« A partir de mes souvenirs, des événements historiques, des livres d'histoire, des découvertes archéologiques auxquelles je me suis intéressée… Je dirais que ça tourne autours des 3000 ans, mais ça reste approximatif. En fait, je ne pose pas souvent la question. »

Elle finit par se lever, et s'étira longuement.

Sa peau légèrement mate contrastait avec son opulente cascade de cheveux roux. Sur ses bras nus couraient de fins tatouages à motifs visiblement tribaux et serpentaient de ses coudes jusqu'à la racine de ses poignets.

Non.

Même s'il avait – difficilement d'ailleurs – accepté la réalité de son âge, de ce qu'elle était, cela restait encore difficile à assimiler.

_Mince, mon vieux, elle est un peu plus vieille que toi…_

A cette pensée, il étouffa un rire. Se voyant observée, la fille lui lança un regard courroucé, et il reprit aussitôt son sérieux, et rajouta quelques lignes dans son carnet pour détourner son attention.

Ayant fini ses annotations, il rangea son bloc dans son sac. Il affichait la mine d'un homme un peu désorienté, et soupirant une fois de plus, il passa la main dans sa tignasse blonde.

« Senara… Je… j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire… c'est comme qui dirait assez inattendu comme situation. »

Elle hocha la tête et sourit, cette fois d'un sourire aimable et compréhensif.

« Je sais… c'est normal, tu sais. Mais ça viendra vite, ne t'en fait pas. »

Il s'agita soudainement, et finit par se lever lui aussi, pour arpenter la pièce d'un pas fébrile.

« Mais… si cet espèce de cinglé, là bas dans la ruelle l'autre soir, il ne nous avait pas sauté dessus avec un couteau ? Tu ne te serais pas mis entre nous, et je n'aurais jamais rien su ! Il a fallu que je te vois en train de te vider de ton sang… tu me dis que ce n'est rien, et en effet, au bout de 2 minutes, tu te relèves en grimaçant, avec pour tout souvenir de ce type une belle tâche sur tes fringues et un trou dans ton pull… Rien de fou dans cela voyons. »

Il ricana nerveusement en secouant la tête avec dérision et finit par se rasseoir.

Senara inclina la tête.

« Tu aurais fini par le savoir. Je te l'aurai dis. »

Il releva les yeux et la fixa intensément, attendant la suite.

Elle poursuivit.

« Pas si vite, peut être, pas de cette manière, mais je te l'aurais dit tôt ou tard. »

« Ça, je le sais… tu ne cesse de me le répéter depuis trois semaines. Pourquoi moi ? C'est quand même pas à la portée de tout le monde de gober un truc pareil ! Et encore plus dur à croire si toi, tranquillement, pour vérifier ça, tu te plantes un couteau dans le ventre. Avoue que c'est loin d'être banal comme secret. » Acheva-t-il sur un ton sarcastique en écartant les bras.

Elle ne souriait plus à présent, et se leva pour lui faire face, le regardant durement.

« Parce que tu es mon ami ! Mon seul ami, Andrew… mon meilleur ami. Je m'appelle Senara Eirianwen Gwenhwyfar Zibelstein, je suis née il y a environ 3000 ans et je ne peux pas mourir… Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ? »

Ses yeux verts plantés dans ses yeux bleus, elle attendait une réponse.

Il se leva enfin, songeur, s'approcha d'elle. En soupirant, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et elle le laissa faire, étonnée. Puis subitement, se penchant en avant, il l'embrassa.

Le temps d'une seconde, la surprise l'empêcha de bouger, mais elle le repoussa subitement sans ménagement et lui tourna le dos pour marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre, observant la rue trois étages plus bas. Elle secoua la tête.

« Je t'avais pourtant interdit de faire ça… Si tu recommences une telle chose, je t'offre la même cicatrice que la mienne. »

Andrew pâlit, et face au dos tourné de Senara, bafouilla une excuse.

Mais elle ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu.

« Je ne peux pas mourir… pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir affronté la mort… mais je reviens tout le temps. »

.

* * *

.

_Si ça plait à au moins une personne, je m'engage à publier le chapitre 2 ! xD (pitié, dites quelque chose, même kamoulox ! lol)_


	2. Chapter 2

.

**_EDIT : CHAPITRE LEGEREMENT MODIFIE (scène de la porte), donc republié…_**

**_.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**_._

_Allez, zou, en route pour le chapitre 2 !_

_Un peu d'humour au rendez-vous de celui-ci, ça contrastera avec le glauque des premières pages ^^_

_._

_**Disclaimer : l'univers de Highlander appartient à Panzer & Davis. Je ne fait que reprendre cet univers pour les besoins de mon histoire, sans but lucratif.**_

_**Les personnages de Senara Zibelstein et de Andrew « Andy » Wells sont ma création et ma propriété exclusive.**_

_**Le personnage de Methos/Adam Pierson est celle de Panzer & Davis.**_

_**.**_

_Enjoy…_

_._

* * *

.

**Chapitre 2nd : Methos**

.

On sonnait à la porte.

Senara se décida avec peine à ouvrir un œil, pour le poser sur le radio-réveil du chevet.

2h10.

« Et merde… » Ronchonna t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Elle s'était couchée à peine deux heures plus tôt, après une soirée vidéo comique avec Andrew. Il avait encore du mal à digérer la révélation qui s'était imposée à lui concernant son immortalité, mais ce garçon avait la faculté d'oublier tous ses soucis devant un bon film…

Le visiteur nocturne sonna une nouvelle fois, avec plus d'insistance.

Elle soupira, puis se résolut à aller ouvrir afin d'avoir la paix une bonne fois pour toute. Se hissant avec peine et regret hors du moelleux édredon de plumes, la jeune femme enfila les tongs qui lui servaient de pantoufles et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, déterminée à dire sa façon de penser à ce malotru, lorsque que le bourdonnement très familier qu'elle détestait résonna dans sa tête.

Elle soupira à nouveau.

Un Immortel.

La rouquine soupira une énième fois. Si celui ou celle qui s'acharnait sur la sonnette – un troisième coup venait de retentir – en voulait à sa vie, il ou elle ne donnerait certainement pas la politesse de sonner avant d'entrer.

Ça ne pouvait être que quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Donc à priori, elle n'avait rien à craindre.

A priori.

Elle traversa le salon, se cogna le genou gauche dans la table basse en laissant échapper un juron grossier – la table avait bougé depuis hier soir, elle en jurerait – sautilla sur une jambe jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, fit demi-tour, heurta avec son petit orteil gauche le pied du canapé en voulant éviter la table basse – et jura une nouvelle fois – et se saisit de son épée, élégamment déposée sur un présentoir de la commode en merisier du hall. C'était un katana noir, finement ouvragé, au pommeau représentant un animal chimérique, sorte de croisement entre l'aigle et le sanglier. La jeune femme affectionnait particulièrement cette arme depuis plusieurs décennies. Puis, traçant une ligne droite jusqu'à la porte pour éviter tout meuble rebelle, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle tourna le verrou, sans ôter la chaîne de sécurité, avant d'ouvrir un espace d'une quinzaine de centimètres.

Dans le couloir, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, se tenait un homme.

Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, très brun, aux yeux gris et au profil d'aigle.

Et accessoirement, l'air passablement éméché.

Constatant que la porte s'était enfin ouverte, celui-ci mima la surprise et se pencha vers l'ouverture, un bras nonchalamment posé sur le cadre au bois blanc et l'air absolument décontracté. Evident, surtout au milieu de la nuit voyons.

« Ahhh ! Senara ! Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que je ne te réveille pas ? »

La question avait le mérite d'être intéressante. La jeune femme avait sommeil, il était deux heures du matin et elle sentait sa mauvaise humeur augmenter à une vitesse que le Millenium Falcon de Han Solo n'aurait rien à envier. Ca fait toujours cet effet là, quand un ivrogne frappait chez vous à une heure pareille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » lâcha-t-elle avec hargne.

Son visiteur afficha un air étonné, cligna des yeux et se redressa, légèrement titubant. Elle eut la vague pensée de se demander qui, du mur ou de lui, prenait appui sur l'autre.

« Mais j'étais dans le coin, alors je me suis dis : pourquoi ne pas passer prendre des nouvelles de ma _vieille_ copine Sen' ? »

La vieille copine en question ferma les yeux un instant, en proie à l'exaspération la plus intense, pour les rouvrir une seconde plus tard et le foudroyer du regard. Dommage que l'option "22 long rift" ne soit pas disponible en accessoire oculaire. Ca aurait été rudement pratique. Difficile désormais de faire plus énervé.

« Tu as bu. » Cingla-t-elle.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et c'est seulement à ce moment là que l'homme s'aperçut que, peut être, il était un peu tard pour faire une visite.

« Tu sais, j'étais à une soirée dans le coin, plus haut, dans la rue », dit-il en faisant un geste de la main pour indiquer la direction d'où il venait, occasionnant une légère perte d'équilibre. « C'était sympa, mais je pense, enfin je crois, que j'aurais pas du faire… de mélanges. » Il se frotta les yeux d'un geste maladroit, lâcha donc le mur et manqua de glisser le long de la cloison mais se rattrapa de justesse. _Dommage_.

« Des mélanges. » Répéta froidement la jeune immortelle.

« Oui. Tu sais, maintenant, je peux te dire qu'un cocktail bière-sangria, après coup, ce n'est plus si original que ça semblait au départ. Pis ça laisse un arrière-goût pas terrible, bonjour la chute de mon sex-appeal après ça. En fait, elle était bonne leur sangria tu vois, alors j'ai vidé le saladier, et ensuite je suis tombé sur un pack de bière dans le frigo. Mais le problème, c'est que quand je bois un petit peu trop, tu me connais, je deviens désagréable… En plus, il y avait pas mal de jolies filles, alors j'ai voulu déconner, mais ils m'ont jeté dehors. Jaloux, sans doute. Du coup, vu dans l'état où je suis, je suis certain de ne pas pouvoir conduire… JE sais bien que je ne risque rien si je me chope un accident, mais ça m'ennuierait de cabosser la Bentley. T'es déjà morte dans un accident de voiture ? ça m'es arrivé deux fois ! c'est pas marrant. 'Fin bon, pour finir, je me suis dis que peut être, éventuellement, si c'était possible… Tu pourrais m'héberger pour la nuit ? Parce que il fait un peu froid pour rester dehors, même si j'ai déjà connu pire ! Je t'ai jamais raconté la fois où j'ai vomi sur les chaussures du Marquis de… »

.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son interminable monologue car la porte venait de se refermer.

.

« Ah non, Sen'… Allez quoi, soit sympa ! Je vais quand même pas dormir sur le pallier ! Si ? »

Comme aucune réponse ne venait, il commença à tambouriner à la porte avec la délicatesse d'une charge d'éléphants.

« Sincèrement, ouvre-moi ! Je te promets que cette fois-ci, je ne foutrais pas le merdier partout ! La dernière fois c'était un accident, j'avais nettement bu _plus_ que ça… »

La porte se rouvrit soudainement, et il afficha un grand sourire, qui s'effaça aussitôt quand la lame de l'épée fut sous son menton.

« Donne moi une bonne raison pour te laisser rentrer, Methos ? La dernière fois comme tu dis, que j'ai eu un instant de faiblesse inconsidérée à ton égard, tu as bousillé mon tapis indien en vomissant un truc non identifié, tu as ruiné le contenu de mon frigo en t'endormant devant la porte ouverte, et pour finir tu as bouché l'évier en gerbant une dernière fois… De plus, il est deux heures du matin, j'ai sommeil, je suis de mauvaise humeur et je dois me lever tôt demain. Alors trouve toi une autre connaissance qui compatira à ta face d'alcoolique. »

Sur ce, elle claqua la porte et il entendit le verrou tourner plusieurs fois.

Methos resta un instant silencieux, et se mit à parler plus fort.

« Allez, Senara ! Si tu refuses de me laisser entrer, je te jure que je réveille tout l'immeuble ! Tu me connais, je ne plaisante pas ! Et pis je suis doué, tu le sais… Ils finiront bien par appeler les flics, comme ça au moins je dormirais au chaud… mais avant, je tâcherai de vomir dans les escaliers, et puis je leur dirait que c'est de ta faute… Sen' ? Tu m'entends ? »

Les verrous tournèrent de nouveau et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un bras qui le saisit par le col et l'attirer brutalement à l'intérieur.

Methos afficha un sourire de triomphe imbécile, se retint en titubant au porte-manteau et manquant de chuter avec, quand Senara le redressa sans douceur. Il souriait toujours, mais cela ressemblait maintenant plus à un rictus grimaçant, sans doute à cause de la lame dangereusement aiguisée que la jeune femme avait mis sous son menton.

« Sur le canapé, sale ivrogne… Et pas un seul, j'ai bien dis pas un seul bruit. C'est clair ? Et tu ne vomis pas partout, j'ai des WC, tu sais où ils se trouvent. Et je t'interdis d'ouvrir le frigo ! »

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête frénétique. Elle baissa son épée en soupirant et prit la direction de sa chambre.

« Merci, merci beaucoup ! Tu es un ange, mais tu sais bien que je ne taris jamais d'éloges à ton sujet. Mais euh… tu dors avec ton épée ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

« Je préfère. »

Sur ce, elle s'engouffra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, pour se laisser retomber sur son lit en soupirant. Elle secoua la tête puis se glissa sous son édredon, et posa son épée au pied du lit. La jeune femme se retourna dans un sens puis dans l'autre pendant quelques minutes, trouva enfin une position confortable et s'endormit.

.

**oOoOoOo**

.

Ça sonnait comme un avertissement.

Une sorte de déclic, dans sa tête, lui hurlant de se réveiller.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Senara ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Elle était couchée sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers le mur. Elle estima qu'il faisait bien trop jour à son goût et à en juger par le flot de rayons lumineux qui filtraient à travers des volets, il devait être tard… Ses yeux se posèrent sur le réveil.

10h45.

« Merde, merde, merde ! » Fulmina t-elle. Elle se retourna sur le dos et s'apprêtait à repousser l'édredon quand elle remarqua le bras posé en travers sur son corps.

Senara demeura figée un instant et tourna lentement la tête sur le côté.

Dans son lit, lui faisant face, Methos dormait à poings fermés.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se décider. Elle s'assit et posa les deux mains sur lui, le repoussant violemment en dehors du lit.

L'homme tomba lourdement sur la moquette, et se réveilla aussitôt en criant.

« Hein ? Quoi ? C'est pas moi, j'vous dis ! » Bafouilla-t-il, l'air confus. Il avisa alors Senara, se réveilla complètement et se releva en grognant.

Il attendit l'orage qui ne tarderait pas à lui tomber dessus en lui brisant les tympans, mais comme rien ne venait, Methos pris une inspiration et regarda la jeune Celte.

Son visage d'elfe exprimait une profonde surprise.

Interloqué, il allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais finit par baisser les yeux lui-même et enfin voir ce qui avait laissé Senara sans voix.

Il était complètement nu. L'homme releva subitement la tête, un sourire bête sur la figure.

« Et bien quoi ? Ne fais pas cette tête là ! Ça ne sera pas la première fois que tu me vois comme ça… » Acheva-t-il, la voix chargée de sous-entendus ironiques.

Sa réponse prit la forme d'un oreiller, qu'elle abattit avec violence sur son crâne.

« Sors d'ici immédiatement ! » hurla-t-elle, exaspérée.

Il lui arracha son arme des main pour le lui écraser sur le visage, déclanchant par la même occasion des hurlements hystériques, puis quitta la chambre sans se presser, poussant le vice à remuer ostensiblement des fesses en ricanant.

Senara se laissa tomber sur le dos dans le lit, passablement énervée et définitivement de mauvaise humeur.

C'était de sa faute. Elle savait pertinemment qu'en laissant entrer son ancien amant chez elle, il allait tout faire pour la mettre hors d'elle puisqu'il s'agissait de son passe-temps favori. Passe-temps dans lequel il excellait comme personne. La jeune femme secoua la tête, rageuse, faisant onduler sa longue cascade de cheveux auburn.

« Methos… » Murmura-t-elle.

Cet homme et elle, c'était près de deux millénaires de chassés-croisés hasardeux, remplis de passion, de sarcasmes et de regrets. Mais même aujourd'hui, après tout ce qui c'était passé, Senara ne parvenait pas à définitivement le chasser de son existence.

Elle ne pouvait pas.

C'était le seul lien qui donnait une continuité à sa vie interminable.

.

* * *

.

_Review ? :P_

_le prochain chapitre sera un flash-back, effet de mémoire habituel de l'univers Highlander... disponible en fin de semaine !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Et pour le plaisir de mon unique fan « officielle », mdr, le chapitre 3 !_

_Un flash-back comme promis, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. On y rencontre aussi brièvement mon super Méchant pour la première fois ! (à qui j'ai donné les traits de Gabriel Byrnes 3 )_

_Afin de permettre, pour ceux et celles qui ne seraient pas familier de la série TV, de visualiser à quoi ressemble Methos, je vous invite à aller voir sur Google ^^_

_._

_**Disclaimer : l'univers de Highlander appartient à Panzer & Davis. Je ne fais que reprendre cet univers pour les besoins de mon histoire, sans but lucratif.**_

_**Les personnages de Senara Zibelstein, de Andrew « Andy » Wells et de Valentinus Aurelianus sont ma création et ma propriété exclusive.**_

_**Le personnage de Methos/Adam Pierson est celle de Panzer & Davis.**_

_**.**_

_Enjoy…_

_._

oOoOoOo

* * *

.

**Chapitre 3 : Première Rencontre**

.

_**401 après J.C, Lutèce, capitale des Gaules (Actuelle Paris, France)**_

.

Le mois de mars avait été très frais cette année à Lutèce, et le doux soleil d'avril incitait les citadins à sortir envahir les ruelles étroites et bruyantes.

La _Domina_ Aurélia Flavinia avait chargé Senara de se rendre au marché en ville afin d'y trouver quelques pans d'étoffes pour confectionner de nouvelles tenues, en vue des réceptions de printemps qui se tenaient chaque année chez les riches citoyens de la cité.

La jeune femme n'était pas seule : le garde du corps germain, Kerias, accompagnait la jeune suivante de sa maîtresse pour l'aider à ramener ses achats et dissuader les éventuels voleurs ou hommes mal intentionnés de trop s'approcher de la jeune Celte.

Elle avait depuis longtemps troqué sa tenue de voyageuse guerrière pour l'apparence soignée de première suivante d'une riche matrone. Aurélia avait engagé la jeune rousse comme dame de compagnie et suivante, place enviée et recherchée par toute jeune fille de condition modeste Senara avait eu la place du fait de son absence de famille et de sa discrétion. La _Domina_ appréciait son esprit vif et cynique, ainsi que son sens de l'humour sarcastique. Elle n'avait pas d'enfant et avait pris la jeune femme sous son aile, la couvant comme une mère et la comblant de présents, comme la splendide tunique d'un bleu marine intense qu'elle portait aujourd'hui et qu'elle appréciait à sa juste valeur, ayant développé un certain goût pour la coquetterie depuis qu'elle vivait ici.

Senara s'amusait du regard que les hommes portait sur elle, car elle savait qu'elle ne ressemblait pas aux femmes de la région, gauloises blondes et grasses ou gallo-romaines brunes et aux traits secs sa peau avait une teinte assez mate, qui contrastait avec sa masse de soyeux cheveux d'un roux foncé et son étrange regard d'un vert profond. Elle se savait belle, et après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait du endurer au cours de sa longue existence de femme, cette certitude, mêlée de sérénité grâce à la présence de l'imposant Germain, la rendait souriante.

En près de quinze siècles de vie, sa vie sentimentale était relativement calme. D'un naturel méfiant et au tempérament voyageur et solitaire, ajouté à la détresse qu'une vie auprès d'un mortel voué à une inéluctable fin lui provoquait, la jeune femme avait réellement partagé la vie d'un homme jusqu'au terme de son existence que deux fois. Des hommes d'exception, l'ayant chacun accepté malgré le maudit miracle que représentait sa différence. Des hommes bons et justes, l'un peu de temps après sa fuite originelle lorsque tout avait commencé, le second quelques trente ans plus tôt.

Entre ces deux vies, quelques liaisons sans lendemains ou de maigre durée, et depuis le décès de son dernier époux, Galerius, elle se complaisait à sa vie de célibat entrecoupé d'amours occasionnelles.

A cette pensée, elle ébaucha un sourire, et préféra se concentrer sur l'étal d'un marchand de tissus aux couleurs chamarrées.

Elle se décida rapidement et passa à un autre, qui vendait des sandales elle avisa une paire finement ouvragée, en cuir fin et ornée de pierreries, qu'elle rajouta à ses achats.

La _Domina_ lui avait donné quelques sesterces en plus pour ses propres achats, afin qu'elle puisse s'offrir une nouvelle _stola_, cette longue robe qui retombait sur la tunique des femmes. Senara avisa une petite boutique où elle était déjà venue plusieurs fois le marchand la salua d'un sourire tandis qu'il vantait la douceur d'un tissu à une autre cliente. Senara regarda une nouvelle fois le modèle qu'elle avait déjà repéré plusieurs jours auparavant : elle l'avait regardé avec envie et Kerias avait rapporté ce détail à sa maîtresse, qui lui avait alors donné de quoi se l'offrir. Senara avait vivement refusé, mais Aurélia lui avait mis l'argent dans la main, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à redire. Alors elle avait accepté et s'apprêtait maintenant à s'offrir cette ravissante robe. Oui, finalement, la vie de sédentaire lutécienne avait vraiment du bon. Cela faisait quatre années qu'elle servait la _Domina_ et elle comptait bien continuer à le faire tant que celle-ci ne s'alarmerait pas sur le fait que sa suivante ne prenait pas une ride…

C'est en sortant de l'échoppe qu'elle le sentit.

Le bourdonnement dans sa tête.

Un immortel, pas très loin.

La jeune Celte sentit son cœur battre à ses tempes, et ses mains se crispèrent sur le paquet contenant son dernier achat. Elle tâcha de se maîtriser et entreprit de poursuivre son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Elle tourna lentement la tête à la recherche de l'_Autre_, mais aucun des passants ne semblaient faire attention à elle. Peut être qu'il se cachait…

Cela faisait plus de sept ans qu'elle n'avait pas affronté d'immortel et elle avait bien failli perdre la tête lors de son dernier affrontement. Son adversaire s'était révélé être un rude gaillard de près de deux mètres la jeune femme faisait piètre figure avec son mètre soixante. Mais elle l'avait vaincu, à force de bouger et d'esquiver, l'autre s'était fatigué et elle avait profité d'un bref moment de répit pour lancer son épée vers son cou. Pas très honorable, mais efficace. Et dans cette lutte qu'était l'existence de sa _communauté_, il valait mieux être roublard que mort.

Senara continuait de marcher calmement dans la rue, évitant les passants, Kerias collé à ses pas. Elle cherchait toujours discrètement, mais ne remarquait personne dont le comportement pourrait correspondre au type « j'ai un essaim d'abeilles dans le crâne ». Où pouvait-il être ? A vrai dire, elle préférait ne pas le savoir il aurait été difficile d'entamer un duel ici, surtout que son épée était restée à la villa. Difficile de cacher ce genre de chose sous une robe sans donner un résultat des plus disgracieux.

La jeune femme s'efforçait de ne pas paraître trop pressée ni trop inquiète, pour ne pas alarmer Kerias. C'était un homme loyal et droit et la _Domina_ avait promis de l'affranchir de la servitude d'ici quelques années. Senara avait une entière confiance en lui, qui lui rappelait tant son frère aîné depuis si longtemps disparu. Il était le seul à connaître son secret. Cette idiote était tombée, trois ans auparavant, marchant dans un trou d'eau et se cassant la jambe en une superbe fracture ouverte des plus dégoûtantes. Le Germain était présent et il avait assisté stupéfait à la guérison presque instantanée, voyant l'os se ressouder, les chairs se refermer. Il avait bien fallu lui avouer la vérité, qu'il avait accepté avec une facilité déconcertante. Il la considérait d'ailleurs avec une déférence respectueuse qui la mettait parfois mal à l'aise, car le gaillard attribuait son exception à une faveur divine. Balivernes.

Alors qu'elle venait de tourner la tête une énième fois pour voir si personne ne les suivait, la jeune Celte se heurta à un passant et s'immobilisa, comme paralysée ; son cœur manqua un battement et elle n'osait pas relever la tête.

Elle savait que c'était _lui_. Comme il ne bougeait pas non plus, elle se décida finalement, et le regarda.

C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, grand et très brun, aux yeux gris. Il était habillé simplement, comme un voyageur et la regardait d'un air amusé. Elle fut partagée entre la peur et la curiosité.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, indécise, mais son aspect engageant et aimable lui inspira finalement confiance. Voyant que l'inconnu souriant qui venait de heurter sa camarade restait silencieux, et que Senara ne semblait pas non plus vouloir engager la conversation, Kerias s'avança.

« Tu as un problème, inconnu ? » demanda-t-il poliment mais fermement à l'homme, d'un latin au fort accent germanique.

L'immortel le regarda et lui adressa un sourire poli.

« Mais pas le moins du monde, je te remercie. Je m'excuse de t'avoir bousculée, charmante inconnue ! » Dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

Senara se détendit un peu. Il ne semblait pas hostile. Enfin, pas pour le moment. Peut-être que le menhir à deux jambes qui la suivait y était aussi pour quelque chose. Soudain, il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose que le barbare ne pu entendre. Celui-ci n'apprécia guère la manœuvre et se rapprocha de la jeune immortelle.

« Il faut rentrer, jeune suivante. » dit-il en lui prenant le bras.

Senara le suivit, non sans une dernière fois tourner la tête dans la direction de l'inconnu.

Il avait disparu.

Elle passa l'après midi à repenser à ce qu'il lui avait demandé dans le secret du chuchotement. Un rendez-vous, le soir même, dans l'une des tavernes bordant la grande place du marché.

« Je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions, sauf si tu m'y contraint. Si tu veux, rejoins moi ici ce soir, on pourra discuter… »

Ses mots la laissaient songeuse et elle hésitait encore sur la conduite à tenir face à une telle demande. Il était charmant. Mais il était armé et potentiellement un danger. Mais tout le monde sait que le goût du danger est toujours tentant, surtout quand il revêtait les traits d'un inconnu ténébreux. Senara secoua la tête en soupirant. Déplorable.

Le soir arriva enfin et Aurélia Flavia, pressée d'aller faire admirer les nouveaux atours que son époux lui avait ramené de Rome, s'était absentée dès la tombée de la nuit, son garde du corps Barbare - et accessoirement son amant lors des fréquentes absences du maître de maison - sur ses talons, en route vers la villa voisine d'une amie lutécienne.

Senara avait réussi à échapper à cette soirée épuisante tant en bavardages qu'en banquet en prétextant un mal de tête tenace. Elle se barricada dans sa chambre en précisant aux domestiques qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée.

Elle se dévêtit rapidement et enfila une tenue confortable, celle qu'elle portait quand elle était arrivée à Lutèce. Une tenue de barbare, songea-t-elle en souriant : des braies d'un rouge sombre, serrées aux chevilles par des lanières de cuir, et une tunique du même ton, fermée par une ceinture à la taille, qui lui retombait sur le haut des genoux. Elle noua ses cheveux en un chignon lâche la dernière fois qu'elle avait rencontré un immortel, sa longue cascade rousse lui avait causé des soucis : l'autre l'avait attrapé par les cheveux et elle avait failli perdre sa tête à cause de ça. Il serait regrettable que ce qui faisait sa plus grande fierté soit la cause de sa perte par un excès de coquetterie. Elle attacha enfin son épée à sa ceinture et enfila une _palla_ noire à capuche avant de sortir par la fenêtre de sa chambre dans la plus grande discrétion dont elle était capable. Il était dans sa nature d'être maladroite, et une vie n'aurait sans doute pas suffi à corriger ce défaut. Ca tombait bien, la jeune femme avait eu plusieurs siècles pour se perfectionner. Il existe parfois une justice dans ce bas monde. Elle s'éclipsa du domaine sans un bruit ni une chute.

La villa était située dans les faubourgs, qui avaient beaucoup grandis ces dernières années. La cité gauloise jouissait d'un grand prestige depuis les visites successives d'Imperators de la lointaine Rome. On commençait même à l'appeler Paris, en honneur au peuple gaulois Parisii depuis longtemps romanisé qui l'avait fondé, pour se démarquer de la barbare Lutèce.

Longeant la grande route pavée encore très fréquentée même à cette heure de la soirée, la jeune Celte se rendit là où l'immortel lui avait donné rendez-vous, pour constater qu'il l'attendait déjà devant la porte d'où s'échappait de joyeuses clameurs. Senara s'approcha prudemment après tout, on peut être aimable et souriant et l'instant d'après, vous trancher la tête avant d'aller boire une cervoise. Quand elle fut devant lui, elle posa la main sur la garde de son épée pour lui signifier qu'elle était prête si jamais lui venait l'idée d'en vouloir à sa vie. L'autre vit cela et se mit à rire.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'en voulais pas à ta tête ! Mais tu as raison, la prudence est l'une des qualités les plus honorables d'un immortel. Et puis, si tu y tiens… » Il écarta un pan de sa _paenula_ en laine beige, la cape sans manche du voyageur, pour faire apparaître le pommeau de son épée et posa calmement à son tour la main dessus.

Senara lâcha lentement son épée et lui adressa un sourire prudent.

« Que veux tu ? Je prends des risques en sortant de nuit, seule… »

Il lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

« Et bien ! Faire connaissance ! Il est rare de rencontrer l'un de ses semblables qui n'en veut pas à ta tête… d'autant plus s'il s'agit d'une charmante créature comme toi ! »

Senara se sentit rougir, et remercia les dieux que la nuit fut tombée pour dissimuler son malaise. Il lui tendit son bras.

« Il y a une petite auberge de voyageurs, pas très loin d'ici… Le tenancier est accueillant, et les clients moins enclins à la bagarre qu'ici… je t'offre à boire ? »

La jeune femme hésita un instant puis finalement, s'agrippa au bras qu'il lui offrait et le suivit. Il serait toujours temps d'aviser de se défendre au moment voulu s'il s'avérait que le brun se moquait d'elle.

Ils parcoururent quelques centaines de mètres, silencieux, Senara observant la vie de la cité s'assoupir peu à peu avec la tombée du jour : des marchands fermant leurs échoppes, des citoyens se hâtant de rentrer chez eux, et bien sûr, quelques filles aguicheuses en quête de clientèle masculine. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. La Celte connaissait l'endroit pour y avoir déjeuné quelques fois en compagnie de Kerias lorsqu'ils revenaient du marché.

C'était une grande bâtisse de bois, dont le toit de chaume descendait jusqu'au sol, aux nombreuses fenêtres. Son allure contrastait avec les bâtiments de pierre à l'architecture résolument romaine qui l'entouraient. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Senara pu apprécier la douce chaleur procurée par l'immense cheminée qui trônait dans un coin, où brûlait un tronc d'arbre entier. Un air de flûte traînait dans la pièce, ainsi que les rires joyeux des gens attablés ça et là. Ses narines furent chatouillées par une délicieuse odeur de ragoût aux haricots, qui lui rappela qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis midi.

L'inconnu fit un signe de la main au patron, qui acquiesça par un hochement de tête. Ils prirent place à une table légèrement en retrait dans la salle, non loin de la cheminée, et Senara pu se défaire de sa _palla_ en laine, en prenant soin d'y glisser son épée. L'étranger fit de même, et s'assit face à elle.

L'aubergiste ne tarda pas à les aborder, un plateau dans les bras et déposa sur la table deux bols de ragoût fumant accompagné de saucisses, ainsi que deux chopes de cervoise, et s'en retourna s'en mot dire après avoir accepté les quelques pièces que lui remit l'immortel.

Ils n'échangèrent pas une parole durant tout le repas, que Senara savoura pour sa simplicité : elle commençait à se lasser des plats sophistiqués et farfelus que le cuisiner de la villa s'évertuait à préparer pour suivre la mode culinaire qui rivalisait d'extravagance à Rome.

L'inconnu avait dévoré son plat et savourait à présent sa chope de cervoise, qu'il faisait passer d'une main à l'autre. Il attendit que sa compagne ait terminé son repas pour enfin s'adresser à elle. Senara s'appliquait à saucer son assiette du bout des doigts pour les porter à sa bouche avec satisfaction, consciente et amusée de la sensualité que son geste pouvait dégager et que l'homme qui lui faisait face la fixait avec intensité.

« Alors… si tu m'en disais plus sur toi ? »

Elle daigna abandonner son écuelle pour lever les yeux sur lui mais du détourner le regard elle sentait à nouveau ses joues s'enflammer. Décidément, cet homme avait quelque chose de vraiment séduisant. C'était agaçant.

« Pourquoi devrais-je te parler de moi ? C'est toi qui m'as invité ici, et je ne sais même pas qui tu es ! Je ne te connais que depuis ce matin… »

Il rit de nouveau et porta sa chope jusqu'à ses lèvres.

« Tu as du caractère. Mais tu as raison, ce n'est pas très poli de ma part, je le reconnais… »

Il reposa la chope.

« Je m'appelle Methos. »

« Senara. »

Il hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait.

« Maintenant que tu sais qui je suis et que je sais qui tu es, peut-on engager la conversation ? »

Elle sourit poliment, amusée, et fit un signe de la tête.

« Tu dois être… non, tu _es_ le seul immortel avec qui j'ai une réelle conversation… Ceux que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer n'étaient pas aussi sympathiques. La seule exception est le Grec qui m'a appris les particularités propres à notre… condition. Démétrios est le seul à ne pas avoir voulu me couper en deux… C'était un brave homme. » Acheva-t-elle en grimaçant.

« C'était ton mentor ? »

« Oui. C'était une centaine d'années après… après le début de tout ça. Il a donné sa vie pour moi. Son adversaire n'a pas eu l'occasion d'aller bien loin après son crime, j'y ai veillé. Comme je te le dis, rares sont les nôtres qui soient sympathiques… » Poursuivit-elle, songeuse.

« Il est vrai qu'en général, j'ai plus eu à faire face à des gens hostiles qu'à de sympathiques jeunes femmes. » conclut-il avec un clin d'œil, ce qui fit rire Senara.

Le temps passa très vite, tandis qu'ils échangeaient leurs impressions et leurs opinions sur l'exception qu'ils constituaient, s'aventurer à parler un peu de leurs vies respectives. Senara fut franchement étonnée d'apprendre qu'il avait plus de trois mille ans, selon ses estimations car il ne se souvenait plus de l'époque de sa naissance.

C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un immortel de cet âge. Même si la jeune femme n'avait, à son grand soulagement, pas eu l'occasion de crouler sous les combats au cours des quinze siècles passés, elle savait très bien que sa longévité était une chose frôlant l'exception. D'autant plus exceptionnel qu'elle était loin d'être une combattante de génie. Il la complimenta sur sa réussite quant à préserver sa tête depuis aussi longtemps, surtout étant donné sa position de femme dans un monde régi par les hommes et la loi du plus fort.

Ils se séparèrent alors que la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. Senara avait refusé que Methos la raccompagne, sous prétexte qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à se défendre si jamais elle se faisait attaquer par des maraudeurs, assez rares dans les faubourgs. Malgré l'aimable soirée qu'ils avaient passés ensembles, sa méfiance naturelle lui dictait de ne pas lui en donner trop dès la première rencontre. De plus, si quelqu'un venait à la reconnaître en compagnie d'un homme à une heure aussi tardive, la _Domina_ Aurelia s'en étranglerait dans sa soupe aux mamelles de truie en gelée et ce malgré l'affection qu'elle portait à la jeune Celte.

Il tentait néanmoins d'insister et elle refusait obstinément son offre, lorsqu'ils cessèrent subitement leur échange pour se figer dans une même posture inquiète.

Un troisième immortel venait de les rejoindre. Senara grogna. Elle avait eu la paix pendant sept ans, et voilà qu'en une journée, deux de ses semblables faisaient leur apparition. Frustrant et inquiétant.

Methos posa tranquillement la main sur le pommeau de son épée et fouilla la nuit, faiblement éclairée par les lueurs de la ville et les torches qui brillaient sur les frontons des habitations bordant la voie. Senara fit de même. Et puis, ils le virent.

C'était un homme, de bonne condition à en juger à sa mise. Il s'avança tranquillement jusqu'à eux mais conserva une distance de sécurité.

Methos ne l'avait jamais vu, mais au juron que poussa Senara, il su que sa compagne le connaissait.

« Valentinus... »

« Bonsoir chère amie… » Susurra l'autre d'une voix désagréablement menaçante. Il s'avança un peu plus et Methos eu le loisir de mieux le détailler.

C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, pas très grand, aux cheveux noir corbeau et au regard perçant. Il tenait un glaive romain à la lame allongée, modification qu'il avait sûrement pris soin d'apporter à son arme vu l'usage qu'il devait en avoir. Methos eut l'impression d'avoir en face de lui un mercenaire de la Légion. En attendant, l'homme pointait son épée sur Senara.

« Cette fois-ci tu ne feras pas comme la dernière fois... Non, tu n'auras pas la chance que tu as eue déjà une fois. Tu ne m'échapperas pas. »

Methos vit sa nouvelle amie trembler de colère – ou de peur – et serrer les dents. Sa main se crispa sur le pommeau de son arme.

« Qui est-ce ? » Lui demanda-t-il

« Un cauchemar... Mon cauchemar. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche. « Valentinus Aurélianus, soldat de Rome, du temps où il n'y avait encore qu'un seul Empire. Il dirigeait une légion en Asie Mineure. Je vivais dans un village de pêcheurs depuis plusieurs années déjà C'étaient de braves gens qui luttaient de leur mieux pour résister à Rome. Alors, les Romains ont envoyé un bataillon de soldats, et ils ont détruit mon village. Ils ont tué les hommes, les enfants, les femmes qu'ils ne destinaient pas au viol... Mais pas moi. Il me voulait pour lui. Je lui ai planté mon épée dans le ventre dès que je l'ai pu et je me suis sauvée. Je ne savais pas qu'il était un immortel en puissance… je n'avais pas identifié cette si faible sensation dans ma tête comme un signe révélateur. »

Valentinus se contenta de ricaner, un sourire vicieux et carnassier sur les lèvres. Il avait attendu la fin de son histoire, puis se jeta subitement sur elle en laissant échapper un rugissement.

Methos, surpris, recula. Même si l'envie la jeune Celte s'imposait à lui, il n'en avait pas le droit et il le savait. Ce combat était entre sa nouvelle amie et son agresseur.

Senara se défendait bien et elle affrontait vaillamment son adversaire. Mais l'homme était un soldat de Rome, entraîné à tuer. Il finit par prendre le dessus. Methos serra les dents mais fut soulagé un bref instant ; la jeune immortelle venait de se relever et d'esquiver l'épée lancée à la rencontre de son cou.

Elle effectua un demi-tour sur elle-même tout en évitant une nouvelle attaque, et enfonça son épée dans le ventre de son ennemi dans un parfait retournement de situation, auquel son adversaire ne s'attendait sûrement pas au vu de son visage stupéfait.

Valentinus grimaça et tomba à genoux en jurant. La Galloise reprit son souffle et s'apprêtait à donner le coup de grâce, quand Valentinus, vif comme l'éclair malgré sa blessure, sortit une dague de sa botte pour la planter dans le ventre de la jeune femme d'un mouvement vif.

Celle-ci lâcha un cri sourd et tituba quelques pas en arrière, une main crispée sur la blessure sanglante de son ventre, l'autre main tenant fermement son épée, toujours pointée en direction de Valentinus. Celui-ci se releva difficilement et Methos ne résista pas à l'envie de se rapprocher de Senara, la main sur son épée, prêt à dégainer. Etonnant élan d'héroïsme de sa part, lui d'ordinaire si… égoïste. Décidément, cette jeune femme avait plus d'effet sur lui qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Le romain le jaugea du regard un bref instant, puis il cracha par terre et fit subitement demi-tour, le pas hésitant et zigzagant du fait de sa blessure.

Methos le regarda s'éloigner sans mot dire alors qu'il venait de monter sur un cheval qu'il avait dissimulé derrière un muret et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune Celte dont la blessure commençait à cicatriser à en juger le tarissement du flot de sang qui s'en échappait. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front et elle poussa un long juron dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas – sa langue natale, sans doute.

« Je jure que je te retrouverai, Valentinus Aurélianus ! Et la prochaine fois, je t'aurai. » Gronda-t-elle.

Methos la lâcha enfin et elle lui fit face tout en rengainant son épée dans son fourreau.

« Merci… même si tu n'aurais pas du intervenir. »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête.

Elle n'opposa aucun refus lorsqu'il proposa une seconde fois de la raccompagner jusqu'aux portes du domaine de la _Domina_.

Senara pénétra discrètement dans sa chambre par la fenêtre, se déshabilla et lava la plaie à présent devenue invisible pour enlever les restes de sang séché de sa peau. Elle contempla d'un air désolé sa tunique souillée et déchirée, et la jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Elle la brûlerait le lendemain.

La jeune femme resta longtemps éveillée, rongé par des douloureux souvenirs et la rage d'avoir échoué mais aussi à repenser à cet immortel, ce Methos, si différent des autres, qui éveillait en elle un malstrom de sensations contradictoires. Epuisée physiquement et mentalement, elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil montait dans le ciel, elle demanda à la D_omina_ le droit d'aller sur le forum, pour y admirer les nouvelles poteries d'un marchand grec. Elle réussit à la convaincre de se passer de la présence de Kerias et ne mit pas longtemps à la persuader : Aurélia, chrétienne fervente, s'était donné pour mission de convertir le Germain elle devait ce rendre le matin même chez son amie qui hébergeait leurs rassemblements pour rejoindre ses compagnons chrétiens.

La jeune Celte se rendit donc seule sur le forum, et entreprit de chercher Methos dans la foule matinale. C'est lorsqu'elle sentit le bourdonnement dans sa tête qu'elle su qu'il devait être tout proche. Elle ne put réprimer un frisson, repensant au combat de la nuit dernière contre Valentinus, et tremblait à l'idée de le voir lui, plutôt que Methos. Afin de se rassurer, elle cherchait des yeux ce dernier dans la multitude de passants, scrutant avec attention tous les étals et les nombreux citoyens qui arpentaient les rues.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que Methos l'avait déjà repérée mais il profitait de l'ombre d'un empilement de pommes multicolores auprès duquel il se tenait pour l'observer à loisir en plein jour.

A ses yeux de connaisseur, c'était vraiment une belle femme, unique en son genre. Bien peu pouvaient prétendre lui ressembler dans le coin : elle avait de longs cheveux ondulés, d'un bel auburn brillant sous le soleil de midi. Cette cascade soyeuse encadrait un visage d'elfe, où brillaient ses yeux d'un vert profond, prunelles pétillantes d'intelligence et de vitalité.

Elle avait une démarche souple et gracieuse, chacun de ses pas faisant onduler sa robe bleu-vert sous sa _palla_ grise, tandis qu'elle continuait visiblement de le chercher. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais il émanait d'elle une grâce attirante.

L'immortel remarqua également que la jeune Celte avait soigné sa mise ; elle portait en effet un collier qui retombait en multiples rangées de perles noires du ras de son cou, ainsi qu'un voile bleu très fin fixé à l'arrière de la tête par des épingles et retenu par un fin bandeau ornant son front, sur lequel tintaient de multiples petites perles métalliques. A ses oreilles pendaient des breloques de cuivre rappelant la couleur de ses cheveux. Absolument exquise.

Enfin, elle le trouva et vint vers lui.

« Ave ! » le salua-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait chaleureuse.

« Ave, Ave. Comment te sens-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il, allusion au duel avorté de la veille.

Senara secoua la tête et son sourire s'effaça, lui adressant un regard implacable pour appuyer son désir de ne pas aborder ce sujet, qu'il devinait sensible. L'immortel préféra donc ne pas insister, et lui adressa son plus charmant sourire en lui tendant le bras, qu'elle accepta en le gratifiant également d'un sourire.

La jeune femme contempla longuement la devanture du potier, car elle se devait de ramener quelques exemplaires de poteries grecques, alibi à son excursion du jour auprès de la _Domina_. Son choix se porta finalement sur une petite vasque et un pot à onguent et ils reprirent leur déambulation parmi la foule, anonymes au milieu des anonymes, semblables en tout point aux humains ordinaires.

Senara appréciait ces moments de vie ordinaires, qui lui permettait de se sentir... normale. Methos, du fait de son âge, était habitué à sa condition et à la solitude qui en découlait – une prudence nécessaire à leur survie, selon lui.

Leur conciliabule amical les mena jusqu'à l'heure de rentrer à la villa pour Senara et elle quitta presque à regret son camarade. Celui-ci n'eut aucune peine à lui arracher un autre rendez-vous le lendemain même. Puis un le surlendemain, et tous les soirs de la semaine qui s'écoula.

Quand la jeune Celte quémanda donc auprès de sa maîtresse une énième fois le droit de s'absenter pour la soirée, cela attisa la curiosité et les soupçons de _Domina_ Aurelia.

« Jeune fille, y aurait-il quelque aventure galante sous ces prétextes de sorties honorables ? Ne ne me mens pas, car je ne saurais tolérer le mensonge dans cette maison et sous les yeux du Seigneur ! »

« Non _Domina_, il n'y a aucune mesquinerie dans ma demande, sois-en assurée. En réalité... Je t'ai toujours opposé mon refus quant à l'enseignement de ta foi... Cependant, une telle ferveur me rend curieuse et je me suis liée d'amitié avec un jeune aveugle de l'hospice que tiennent les religieuses du couvent sur les remparts... et j'aimerais pouvoir lui faire la lecture. »

Malgré la honte qu'elle ressentait à sortir un mensonge aussi effronté, elle fut soulagée de voir le visage de Aurelia Flavinia s'illuminer.

« Enfin, te voilà touchée par la grâce de Dieu ! Mais mon enfant, je t'accorde ta liberté pour ce soir sans aucun problème ! Sache que l'aide à son prochain et aux nécessiteux est le premier devoir d'un bon croyant. Je ne peux que t'encourager sur cette voie, qui je l'espère te mènera à la conversion, pour le salut de ta pauvre âme de païenne. »

Attendrie par ce geste, la _Domina_ fouilla dans la petite bourse qu'elle portait à la ceinture, et lui donna quelques pièces pour acheter du pain aux saintes femmes qui géraient le dispensaire. Senara rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, remercia poliment sa maîtresse et tourna rapidement les talons avant que Aurélia ne se rende compte qu'elle l'avait abusée.

Le soir même, après être passée au dispensaire pour leur remettre l'offrande de sesterces que la matrone lui avait remise – l'idée de conserver l'argent pour son usage personnel l'avait empli de honte de la sorte, elle n'avait menti qu'à moitié à l'honorable dame – elle retrouva Methos dans la taverne où ils avaient fait connaissance deux semaines plus tôt. Elle venait de passer la porte de la grande salle où pétillait le même agréable feu dans la cheminée quand l'orage éclata dehors, remplissant rapidement les lieux d'un flot de voyageurs trempés jusqu'aux os.

L'orage redoubla d'intensité dans la soirée, et Senara affichait une mine déconfite en risquant un oeil par l'étroite fenêtre que recouvrait un pan de cuir. La pluie battante avait complètement détrempé les rues et la place, provoquant une véritable crue printanière qui suivait les pavés pour se jeter dans la Seine, un peu plus bas. L'auberge était épargnée par ce ruisseau furieux car elle était construite légèrement en hauteur.

La jeune femme frissonna et Methos se rapprocha d'elle. Ils devaient partager leur table avec d'autres personnes du fait de l'abondance de monde dans l'établissement, et elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'il risqua un bras protecteur pour lui frotter les épaules, tandis qu'elle gardait ses mains crispées sur un bol de lait de chèvre tiède.

Elle devait le reconnaître. L'homme lui plaisait de plus en plus et il partageait visiblement cette attirance. C'était la première fois que Senara envisageait une possible relation avec un homme _comme _elle. Elle se surprit à imaginer quelle serait sa vie en sa compagnie. Sans le spectre de la vieillesse et de la mort planant sur leur existence. Et puis, la peur aussi, de le retrouver à affronter un ennemi. Ou l'ennui d'un quotidien routinier. Elle en était à imaginer comment pourrait se vivre une relation qui se prolongerait au-delà des siècles, et ne se rendit pas compte que Methos avait gardé ses yeux gris fixés sur elle, brillants intensément. Elle leva la tête et se retrouva tirée de ses pensées, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, comme avalée par le feu d'acier liquide qu'il dardait sur elle.

Le temps sembla s'allonger, le bruit de la salle et le fracas de la pluie se firent distants, assourdis. Plus rien n'avait d'importance plus grande que ce regard brûlant.

Soudainement, il se leva et lui attrapa le bras pour l'intimer à le suivre et se faufila jusqu'au comptoir, sa compagne surprise sur les talons. Elle l'entendit réclamer une chambre et l'aubergiste lui tendit la dernière clé encore accrochée sur le mur tandis que les chants grasseyeux des voyageurs rendus joyeux par la cervoise résonnaient dans la grande salle éclairée d'une multitude de chandelles et de la flambée sur laquelle rôtissait un porc entier.

Dans un état second, sans doute du au trois bolées d'hydromel qu'elle avait avalé avant de se contenter de lait de chèvre, la jeune femme suivit son semblable qui se frayait un chemin dans la foule et monta les escaliers. Senara voyaient autour d'elle des visages hilares, des femmes grasses et rieuses, et un délicieux air de rôti embaumait l'air. Mais la seule chose dont elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux était la main qui emprisonnait fermement la sienne, tandis qu'ils atteignaient l'étage et que Methos ouvrit la porte de la chambre correspondante. Il lui céda la place et elle entra, tandis qu'il verrouillait le loquet.

La jeune celte lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsque ses oreilles ne furent plus agressées par le brouhaha de l'auberge, à peine un bourdonnement à présent que la porté était close. Elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules, et elle ferma les yeux, tandis qu'il posait ses lèvres sur son cou, semant des baisers brûlants de la racine de sa nuque jusqu'à son oreille avant de la faire pivoter pour l'embrasser avec fougue, tandis que ses bras se refermait sur son dos. Enflammée, elle se laissa faire et répondit farouchement à son baiser, avant de le repousser brutalement. Surpris par sa réaction, celui-ci resta un instant immobile, mais avisant ses yeux verts brillant d'excitation, il sourit, d'un sourire amusé et surpris lorsqu'elle l'agrippa par les pans de sa panuela de laine pour le rejeter sans ménagement sur le lit, avant de se jeter elle-même sur lui pour l'embrasser de plus belle. Au diable les interrogations sur le bien fondé d'une relation avec un immortel. Surtout quand l'immortel en question était aussi excitant et quand ses mains la touchaient de la sorte. Elle se débattait avec ses vêtements alors qu'il l'avait déshabillé avec une facilité déconcertante, et elle se retrouva nue contre lui en un instant. Avides, leurs bouches se cherchaient et se trouvaient tandis que leurs mains s'empressaient à parcourir leurs peaux nues. Elle enfonça violemment ses ongles dans son dos en étouffant un gémissement de plaisir alors qu'il la faisait sienne.

.

Quand Senara se risqua à ouvrir un œil, l'orage printanier avait cédé place à une aube scintillante. Elle n'entendait aucun bruit venant de la pièce en dessous, et jugea qu'il était sûrement encore très tôt. Elle réprima un bâillement et se blottit plus étroitement contre le corps puissant qui occupait le lit à ses côtés. Methos grogna et resserra sa prise sur elle en tendant le bras, toujours endormi. En souriant, elle sombra de nouveau.

C'est la sensation de se sentir observée qui la tira définitivement du sommeil. Le soleil brillait plus que précédemment, et elle releva la tête. Son compagnon, silencieux et souriant la dévisageait, ses doigts jouant avec une boucle de cheveux roux.

« Tu es fascinante quand tu dors. Tu fais une petite moue avec la bouche, absolument adorable. » Lui dit-il. La jeune Celte se sentit rougir.

« Tu m'observes depuis longtemps ? »

« Je m'en serais voulu de te réveiller… » Répondit-il tranquillement, ses doigts glissant sur les cheveux éparpillées de la jeune femme, qui frissonna.

« Tu aurais du. Il est déjà tard, la _Domina_ doit se demander où je suis, je devrais… »

« Le Soleil est levé depuis une heure seulement. » La coupa-t-il, serein. « Et puis avec l'orage d'hier, je pense que ta maîtresse se doutera bien que tu auras passé la nuit en ville, il n'aurait pas été prudent de risquer de te noyer pour rentrer chez toi… »

Senara commençait à s'agiter pour sortir du lit, mais il la rattrapa en serrant ses bras autour de son ventre, la faisant basculer sur la couche, où elle retomba en laissant échapper un petit rire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ce que j'ai attendu que tu sois réveillée pour le faire… » Murmura-t-il à son oreille sur un ton gourmand, en parcourant son corps de caresses auxquelles elle s'abandonna de nouveau.

.

Une heure plus tard et après avoir protestée puis s'être énervée, Senara était levée, habillée et s'était rafraîchie avec l'eau d'un baquet qu'une servante de l'auberge avait déposé dans la chambre un instant plus tôt.

Elle achevait difficilement de refaire sa natte – son amant s'amusait à l'embrasser dans le cou et à laisser courir ses mains – et se retourna pour lui faire face, se voulant l'air sévère.

« Il suffit Citoyen… Je dois rentrer. »

« Pars avec moi… » Chuchota-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe entre ses deux mains. Il la vit se troubler et nota une lueur d'incertitude dans ses yeux.

« Je… j'ai des engagements ici… » Répondit-elle, indécise.

« Que sont ce genre d'engagements, pour des gens comme nous ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici, et combien de temps comptes-tu encore jouer les suivantes qui ne vieillissent pas ? » Rétorqua le brun, une note moqueuse dans la voix. Senara lui tourna le dos, en proie au doute.

« Je ne sais pas. Cela ne fait même pas trois semaines que nous nous connaissons… »

« Nous aurons tout le temps de nous connaître en route, je te le promets. C'est juste que je ne me vois pas spécialement continuer mon chemin vers le Sud sans toi, maintenant que je te connais… » Acheva-t-il en embrassant légèrement sa nuque.

Troublée et touchée par ses paroles, elle lui fit face à nouveau.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« En Egypte. Cela fait un certain nombre d'années que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds ». Methos vit briller dans les yeux verts de sa compagne une lueur d'intérêt.

« Je pourrais te raconter comment c'était là-bas, avant Rome… »

C'est à ce moment qu'il su qu'il avait gagné.

.

Senara avait déposé sa démission auprès de la _Domina_ le lendemain même, prétextant un désir soudain de pèlerinage en Terre Sainte, un dernier mensonge éhonté pour rassurer la conscience inquiète de la femme avec qui elle avait partagé sept années d'une vie sereine et heureuse, et repris son errance à travers les routes du monde, accompagnée désormais.

Une route qu'elle partagea avec son compagnon durant plusieurs années, avant qu'une ultime dispute due à leur fort caractère respectif, ne sépare leurs chemins pour de nombreuses décennies…

.

* * *

_Et voilà ! alors, la suite ? Faites moi des signes ! :D_

_._


	4. Chapter 4

_Quoi ? Mais que se passe-t-il !_

_._

_Une publication ! Quel est ce miracle ! XD_

_Bon, je douche votre joie et vos ardeurs, je suis l'heureuse maman d'une adorable petite bébée de 2 mois qui me prend beaucoup de temps, je suis donc incapable de vous promettre une publication régulière ou autre._

_Pour vous consoler, sachez que cette fic comporte pas loin de 90 pages Word et à 4 ou 5 chapitres près, est théoriquement quasiment achevée. Le plus gros du boulot pour moi, c'est de relire, corriger les fautes de style, de syntaxe, d'orthographe, de tournures de phrases... Elle n'est pas à réécrire, mais quand même. En attendant, régalez vous !_

_._

* * *

_.**  
**_

_**Disclaimer : l'univers de Highlander appartient à Panzer & Davis. Je ne fais que reprendre cet univers pour les besoins de mon histoire, sans but lucratif.**_

_**Les personnages de Senara Zibelstein, de Andrew « Andy » Wells et de Valentinus Aurelianus sont ma création et ma propriété exclusive.**_

_**Le personnage de Methos/Adam Pierson est celle de Panzer & Davis.**_

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 3 : Confrontations**

.

_**De nos jours**_

_**Seattle, Etats Unis**_

.

Senara sortit de ses pensées et se leva. Elle ouvrit l'armoire de chêne brut qui occupait le fond de la pièce et après un moment de réflexion, en sortit un pantacourt beige et un débardeur sans manches noir, le temps estival promettant d'être encore une fois caniculaire. C'est lors de journées comme celle-ci que Senara ne regrettait aucunement la mode vestimentaire du quinzième siècle. Il avait fallu être fou pour enfiler trois ou quatre couches de vêtements dont la moitié en velours ou en brocard. Vive le synthétique et le déodorant !

Avisant de nouveau le réveil, elle vit qu'il était déjà trop tard pour son rendez-vous. Andy serait déçu, mais il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur ; avec un peu de chance, inquiet, il ne tarderait pas à venir sonner à sa porte pour savoir s'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Depuis qu'il connaissait son secret, le jeune homme flirtait avec la paranoïa, s'inquiétant du moindre véhicule nouveau dans la petite rue où son amie immortelle résidait, lançant des regards méfiants à tout inconnu rodant sur la chaussée, et s'était visiblement mis en tête que celle de la jeune femme n'était pas assez protégée. Il faudrait qu'elle songe à tempérer ses ardeurs paternalistes à l'occasion.

A cette pensée, Senara afficha un sourire ; Andrew était tellement gentil. Trop gentil. A cela aussi, il faudrait qu'elle veille. En soupirant pour la énième fois depuis dix minutes, elle se rendit dans la petite salle de bain attenante à sa chambre.

Celle-ci était carrelée du sol au plafond, d'une jolie faïence blanche et bleue, qui faisait penser à un intérieur de bains romains ; C'était justement le but recherché. Elle avait bien sûr une salle de bain ordinaire à l'autre bout de l'appartement, mais affectionnait celle-ci, car elle s'y sentait bien. Et puis, vu l'argent qu'elle avait laissé dans la décoration, la moindre des choses était de s'en servir.

Il y avait une cabine de douche, une vasque en verre posée sur un plan de travail en bois exotique et une petite baignoire d'angle, du même bleu d'azur des frises qui ornaient la faïence. Senara tourna l'interrupteur, et une lumière diffuse et tamisé éclaira la petite pièce.

Elle se dévêtit rapidement et se glissa sous la douche, savourant le contact de l'eau sur sa peau. Elle y reste dix bonne minutes, savourant le luxe moderne de l'eau chaude puis se résigna à sortir, se souvenant qu'un détestable intrus occupait son salon.

La jeune femme grommela à cette pensée, sécha vigoureusement ses cheveux avant de les nouer en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles retombant de part et d'autre de son visage puis s'habilla. Traînant les pieds pour exprimer ainsi la joie de rejoindre son hôte, elle traversa le couloir et le retrouva dans la cuisine américaine.

Methos était assis sur un des tabourets de bar, accoudé au zinc de la cuisine ouverte sur le spacieux salon, en train de manger une pomme. Il s'était habillé et en avait même profité pour passer dans la salle de bain au vu de ses cheveux mouillés et désordonnés.

Elle se dirigea sans dire un mot vers le frigo pour y prendre du jus d'orange, et remarqua au passage que son invité avait déjà commencé à piller les quelques bières qui s'y trouvait. Elle releva la tête et vit effectivement deux bouteilles vides posées dans l'évier. Renonçant à s'énerver plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, la jeune femme préféra garder le silence, s'empara également d'un yaourt et s'assit sur le tabouret jumeau de son vis-à-vis, face à lui.

Senara le regarda finir tranquillement sa pomme et il la gratifia d'un sourire tout en se léchant les doigts.

« Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu faisais dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, et pourquoi tu as subitement perdu tes fringues ? »

Son sourire se fana quelque peu, mais il prit le temps d'avaler sa dernière bouchée avant de lui répondre.

« Pour le dernier point, c'est très simple : comme je n'avais pas prévu de dormir ici, j'ai pas pensé à prendre mon pyjama... j'allais quand même pas dormir en jeans, non ? » Acheva-t-il d'un air moqueur.

Senara sentit de nouveau sa patience la déserter. Impassible et toujours souriant, il poursuivit.

« Et puis, bon, pour le reste, je ne pouvais plus rester sur le canapé... et je n'allais pas non plus dormir par terre. »

« Comment ça, tu ne pouvais plus rester sur le canapé ? J'aimerais vraiment que tu... »

L'immortelle n'acheva pas sa phrase car c'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua l'odeur désagréable qui flottait dans la pièce. Une odeur putride, aigre et franchement malodorante. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se leva, la narine frémissante, tel un chien de chasse flairant une piste.

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir identifier à quel gibier cette odeur appartenait. Parce qu'il devait être crevé depuis au moins deux semaines. Puis, la lumière se fit dans sa tête et elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Non… Tu n'aurais pas osé… »

Elle se dirigea vers le canapé. Et constata en effet, au sens propre du terme, que le mélange bière-sangria n'était vraiment pas du plus bel effet.

Il y a des moments, dans l'existence interminable d'un immortel vieux de plusieurs siècles, où l'instinct prend le pas sur la réflexion.

Pourtant, Senara garda soigneusement et rageusement les poings serrés le long du corps, se faisant violence pour ne pas s'emparer de son épée, sauter sur son haïssable invité et mettre deux mètres entre sa deuxième et sa troisième vertèbre cervicale. La maîtrise de soi sans doute. Et le souhait de préserver son intérieur d'un déferlement d'énergie vitale dévastatrice, aussi.

Elle pivota pour lui faire face, le regard incendiaire.

« Dis moi que je rêve... je t'avais pourtant bien prévenu ! Tu l'as fait exprès, c'est ça ? »

« Note quand même que j'ai réussi à épargner les coussins, et le tapis ! » Tenta-t-il pour sa défense, incertain quant à sa capacité à continuer à se maîtriser. Il n'aimait pas quand elle le regardait comme ça. C'était… effrayant.

« Je vais te tuer, je vais vraiment finir par te tuer, cette fois-ci... » Maugréa-t-elle, fermant les yeux pour se contenir.

« Impossible très chère. Tu m'aime trop pour faire ça, voyons ! » Hasarda-t-il, sur un ton qu'il voulait amusé.

Senara ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur lui, en proie à une immense colère. Levant les bras pour appuyer sa future diatribe incendiaire, elle fut coupée dans son élan verbal par un coup de sonnette.

« Tu ne vas pas ouvrir ? » demanda Methos, malgré tout soulagé de cette intervention extérieure.

Elle le foudroya du regard et se dirigea vers la porte pour déverrouiller et l'ouvrir sans même s'inquiéter de l'identité de son visiteur dans le judas.

Effectivement, elle avait vu juste et Andrew s'était inquiété.

Le jeune homme paru soulagé de la voir et elle le laissa entrer sans un mot il posa son sac à dos contre le bar, et remarqua alors la présence de Methos, étonné.

Celui-ci avait commencé une nouvelle pomme, et regarda le nouveau venu d'un air méfiant.

Andrew afficha une mine surprise l'espace d'une seconde, mais il se reprit et tendit sa main.

« Bonjour... Andrew Wells. »

Methos la lui serra sans grande chaleur.

« Adam Pierson. Enchanté... » Répondit-il la bouche pleine, l'air pas enchanté du tout. « Alors c'est vous le "copain" de cours ? »

« Euh… oui, c'est moi. » confirma Andrew en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, vaguement embarrassé.

Pendant un instant, les deux hommes se regardèrent sans dire un mot. Senara décida de rompre ce silence lourd.

« Andy… je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'avais pas oublié que je devais te rejoindre à la bibliothèque, mais… J'ai eu comme qui dirait un empêchement. » Dit-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de Methos, qui rongeait consciencieusement son trognon.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » la rassura Andrew. « Tu sais, de toute façon, je n'étais pas très motivé, ce matin… »

Il afficha une moue dubitative, et Senara lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Écoute, je te propose autre chose : la bibliothèque est bien ouverte jusqu'à dix huit heures ce soir, n'est ce pas ? » Il hocha de la tête. « Alors je te propose que l'on s'y retrouve pour… disons quinze heures. Ça te convient ? » Acheva-t-elle en souriant.

Andrew fit un signe négatif de la tête.

« Cet après midi… impossible. J'ai rendez-vous avec Cathy à quatorze heures… je lui ai promis de l'accompagner au musée d'art contemporain… Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! La bibliothèque sera ouverte samedi prochain ! On ira à la semaine prochaine, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Senara fit un signe de tête en guise d'affirmation.

« Cathy hein ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton suspicieux.

Andrew rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Oui, tu sais, la grande brune en deuxième année d'art moderne… Celle qui mange souvent à notre table à midi, avec Craig et Stephen. »

« Ah… Cette Cathy là… oui, je la remets maintenant. »

Andrew se pencha pour récupérer son sac à dos, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. » dit-il alors que Senara s'apprêtait à protester. « Je suis attendu avant midi sur le campus, j'ai des dossiers à récupérer. »

« Je te raccompagne jusqu'à l'ascenseur alors. » dit-elle.

Methos fit une grimace désobligeante dans le dos d'Andrew et Senara lui lança un regard furibond.

Le jeune étudiant se retourna, et lui fit un signe de la main.

« Et bien… au plaisir ? »

« A la prochaine. » répondit simplement Methos.

Senara et Andrew sortirent de l'appartement et marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'ascenseur en bout de couloir. La jeune femme appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

Son ami, toujours à ses côtés, s'adressa à elle, les yeux rivés sur le compteur indiquant les étages.

« S'en est un lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

Andrew fit un 'oh' silencieux.

« Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? »

Elle sourit.

« Trop longtemps. Mais tu sais, c'est un ami, rien de plus. En fait, en ce moment, ce n'est même plus du tout mon ami. Il a le don de m'énerver prodigieusement. » dit-elle en grimaçant.

Andrew lui fit face.

« Tu crois que je pourrais… enfin, qu'à lui aussi, je pourrais demander des détails sur son existence ? »

Senara laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Tu peux toujours essayer de lui poser la question ! Crois-moi, tu pourrais remplir des livres entiers. il est… très âgé. »

« Plus que toi ? Ça existe ? » Demanda le jeune homme avec un air surpris.

Elle hocha de la tête, faisant onduler les mèches auburn qui s'échappaient de son chignon.

« Bien plus… »

« Zut. » dit-il simplement. « Je vais déjà me contenter de toi. Ça devrait m'occuper pour les années à venir. » Ricana le blond avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur dont la porte venait de s'ouvrir.

Il adressa un signe de tête à Senara.

« Je t'appelle avant demain, promis. Je passe te prendre lundi ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Passe une bonne journée, Andy. Et fait gaffe à toi… »

« Pas de problème ! » dit-il en affichant un sourire convaincu.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur lui. La jeune rousse demeura un instant immobile devant la porte en aluminium brossée, puis tourna les talons pour retourner chez elle.

Elle ferma la porte, et resta adossée comme le mur un instant, pensive.

« Il a l'air sympa… Il est au courant pour « ton secret » ? » Demanda Methos.

Levant son regard émeraude sur lui, la jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête.

L'immortel cala son menton dans la paume de sa main droite.

« Et pour le reste… il sait ? »

Senara se redressa brusquement pour reprendre sa place face à lui, se saisit d'une pomme dans le compotier en cristal posé sur le bar avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un des deux fauteuils du salon, avisant d'un air mauvais la flaque nauséabonde qui s'étalait sur le canapé.

« Non. » Se décida-t-elle enfin à répondre. « Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Pas encore, c'est bien trop tôt. »

Methos se leva à son tour et se plaça dans l'autre fauteuil, lui faisant face.

« Tu devras pourtant le lui dire. Il faut qu'il s'y prépare. C'est à lui de choisir s'il est prêt à assumer ça. »

« C'est trop tôt. » répéta-t-elle. « Il a encore du mal à accepter toute cette histoire. Je préfère qu'il soit complètement à l'aise avec ce fait avant de lui faire une telle révélation. »

Methos afficha une mine pensive, ne trouvant rien à répondre à la jeune femme. Celle-ci se redressa.

« Ah, au fait… J'espère que tu ne comptais pas partir sans nettoyer ça, j'espère ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant le canapé du menton.

« Je vais donner un coup d'éponge… » Répliqua Methos sur un ton maussade.

Senara parut satisfaite.

« Bien. Tu me dois aussi quarante dollars. »

« Quoi ? Mais en quel honneur ? » S'offusqua-t-il.

« L'éponge, c'est bien pour enlever les morceaux… mais pour faire partir la tâche et surtout l'odeur, ça requiert du domaine du pressing. » Lui jeta-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

Il soupira et se leva, mit la main dans la poche arrière de son jean et en sorti un portefeuille en cuir qui ne devait pas avoir loin de son âge et sortit deux billets de vingt dollars qu'il lui tendit d'un air boudeur. S'en saisissant d'une main avide, la jeune femme les fourra dans sa propre poche, visiblement satisfaite. Avare comme l'était son aîné, c'était un miracle qu'il se soit acquitté de sa demande dans l'instant.

« Je suis sûr que ce vieux tromblon ne les vaut même pas. » Rétorqua-t-il en regardant le canapé. « Si il n'est pas aussi vieux que moi, il n'en est pas loin… en plus, on dort vachement mal dessus, je te signale. On sent tous les ressorts ! » Se plaint-il.

« Rien ne t'obligeait à te mettre minable hier pour venir y dormir – et accessoirement, y rendre tes tripes… » Dit-elle sur un ton amusé. « Moi, je l'aime bien, ce 'vieux tromblon', comme tu dis. »

Il s'esclaffa.

« En effet, je me souviens d'un soir… » Commença-t-il.

Senara écarquilla yeux.

« Methos… » Cingla-elle sur un ton menaçant.

« Mais quoi ? Tu ne vas pas dire le contraire, sinon je ne te croirais pas. » Poursuivit l'homme, l'air amusé.

Elle se calma.

« Tu m'avais fait boire. »

« Mais non ! Ces… combien ? Sept? Non, huit ! Ces huit bières, tu les as bue toute seule, je te rappelle. Je ne t'ai pas forcée à les boire, ni même à faire ce que tu as fait après. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'a pas dérangé. Si tu pouvais boire plus souvent, je ne suis pas contre. » Acheva-t-il en affichant un air sournois tout en se calant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

La rousse se redressa, furieuse.

« N'espère pas te vanter de m'avoir culbutée sur mon propre canapé, mon vieux. »

« Je ne me vante pas. Je constate les faits. Je t'ai effectivement euh... culbuté sur le canapé. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette expression stupide ? »

« La ferme, pitoyable alcoolique. »

« Ah… ton raffinement de barbare qui revient… » Ajouta-t-il d'un air ravi.

« N'imagine même pas me voir boire à nouveau tant que tu seras en chaleur à côté de moi ! »

Il fit mine d'être indigné.

« Mais c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus ce soir là ! »

Senara lui intima le silence d'un geste de la main, et désigna la tâche nauséabonde du canapé.

« Tu va me faire le plaisir d'emmener toi-même la housse au pressing. »

« Tu me files mes quarante dollars ? »

La jeune femme hésita un instant.

« Non... laisse tomber, j'irais moi-même, ça vaut mieux. »

Methos haussa les épaules.

« J'admire ton courage. »

« Je devrais te bourrer le nez dedans, espèce de gros porc. »

Elle se leva pour mettre sa menace en œuvre mais Methos se précipita vers la sortie, attrapa son manteau au passage, ouvrit la porte et lui fit un signe de la main en sortant.

« Je te laisse à ta délicieuse humeur... et au fait : ça sens pas très bon chez toi, tu devrais aérer de temps en temps. »

Il disparut avant que Senara n'ait le temps de lui courir après pour le gifler.

.

* * *

_._

_Si quelqu'un est encore vivant pour suivre cette fic sortie de l'oubli tel Toutankhamon de son tombeau par Howard Carter après 3500 ans d'oubli, qu'il se manifeste xD_

_._


End file.
